The Misadventures of Mario & Luigi
by Devious Writer
Summary: Mario & Luigi are off on yet another massive adventure, and who better to join them than the best support character ever, Starlow! They go through various trials until they can finally defeat the foe, but the best moments are all collected here! This was a quick idea that I thought up. Much less editing than usual, and that's already very little. Wow... worst summary evar...
1. Dress for Failure

They finally reached it, the building of 'Mrs. Jaioublie', as the Water Sage had told them. Starlow examined the building.

"Well… It's extremely… flash, I'll say. Come on! We need to retrieve that Mirror!" Starlow told them, as Mario and Luigi jumped in approval.

"Oh yeah"

"Let's-a go!"

They walked into the building, greeted by a potent scent of various hair beauty products.

"Ah, visitors, how nice, I haven't had company for 0,101,010,101,101,101,001,011,100,010,111,000,101, 110 years! I think…" The Bros. gave a glance at each other, before they explained their situation. The feminine spirit jumped in surprise, clasping her hands to her mouth.

"Oh, my, of course you need a mirror! Look at you; you look like you've been fighting monsters for the past month!" The Bros. sweatdropped, as Starlow pouted impatiently.

"…and those clothes, why, they're much too tattered and worn out! Here, I must give you a makeover!" The Bros. took a step back, as Starlow sighed.

"Listen, we know that you'd like to help us look nice, and I'm guessing you've been lonely living here for so long… but the mirror, I promise, when we're done with what we need to do, we'll visit again. The world is in great danger, and if we dawdle…" The spirit shook her head, running across the room.

"Why, there mustn't be any rush! The two mustaches, they should look intimidating! I see that you _are_ fighting monsters, but ripped clothes shall bare you no help. Here, have these boots, and overalls, gloves, oh, an accessory can't hurt!" The spirit tossed them a few items, which the Bros. gladly accepted.

"Oh, um… thanks! But, we really, REALLY need to get going." Starlow said to the spirit. The spirit wagged her fingers, floating up to Starlow.

"My, young lady, those mustaches, they are masculine figures, looking rough can be admired, but you, young lady… Put a little makeup on! I'm guessing you don't do the fighting… and yet, you wear nothing but those tiny shoes of yours! It just can't be a pretty sight…" Starlow fumed.

"Hey! What I do with my looks is my choice! Don't tell me how to dress!" The spirit stopped, turning to Starlow. It jumped, floating straight to Starlow.

"Ah, my dear, I did not mean to offend! But we definitely need to reconsider your style!"  
*10 HOURS LATER…*

"Wait, it's only been 5 minutes, what are you talking about?" The spirit shook her head, handing Starlow a hand mirror, which she levitated in front of her. Starlow looked at her reflection, the spirit really didn't do anything; she had 3 eyelashes now for some reason, a little bit of blue eye shadow, and tiniest trace of blush. The star above her also seemed shinier, but that might have been her imagination.

"Um… thanks… But I'm serious, we really need that mirror." Starlow said, turning to face the Spirit.

…

"YOU FOOL!"

The spirit growled. Starlow jumped back in surprise.

"I JUST GAVE YOU THE MIRROR!" Starlow looked to the hand mirror, blinking in surprise.

"GET OUT!" The spirit shouted, and the Bros. ran out with the mirror, Starlow trailing behind.

"Well, that was definitely… interesting." Starlow turned to the Bros., who pulled out the mirror. Starlow took it, staring at her reflection.

"Well, we got three of the artifacts, I guess we… Oh, my… I do look very nice…" Starlow smiled at her reflection.

"Aw, aren't you just the cutest thing ever? Yes you are, yes you are!" Starlow nuzzled the hand mirror, as Mario and Luigi sweatdropped.

"Oh, you're just the prettiest… How is it that a wonderful girl like you still doesn't have a guy? I bet they'd all tell you how beautiful you are, and how much they love you…" The Bros. looked to each other, sighing.

"You know what, I should ask!" Starlow said.

"Mario, do you love me?" Starlow gave him a wide smile and an affectionate purr.

Mario shouted Luigi's name, who nodded, and they both ran as fast as they could.


	2. Too Good To Be True?

Starlow floated through the portal, along with the Bros.

"Well, it sure is hot here, wonder why?" Starlow said out loud, looking around at the new location. Luigi gave a sigh and facepalmed.

"Oh, yeah, yeah, whatever, you noticed we were in some lava-land before I did, so what? Can't you ever just do anything without complaining?" Starlow rolled her eyes; she had been arguing with Luigi for at least a week, and both just wanted to nitpick at the other. Luigi fumed, stomping the floor madly.

"Luigi…" Mario started.

"Oh, look at you, stop acting like such a baby, we're in a volcano, and you're still giving off more flames! Just quiet down, do what your brother does for once!" Mario waked up to Starlow, explaining something, but she wasn't paying attention. Luigi jumped twice, and hammered the ground.

"Oh, you want to fight, do you? Bring it on, I'll show you what a Star Sprite can do!" Starlow tackled Luigi's face, who stumbled back in surprise. Mario tried to reason with Starlow again, but she still didn't listen. Instead she flew at Luigi again. Luigi pulled out his hammer and swung at Starlow, who braced for the attack. To her surprise, despite the Hammer being made of gold and embedded with the energy of Chakron, it didn't hurt her at all. She assumed Luigi was trying not to hurt her. Deciding to be a drama queen, she let the hammer knock her back, and she fell to the floor, making a weak groan.

She narrowly opened an eye, seeing Mario sitting there with a bored look, while Luigi rushed forward. Luigi stood in front of her, trying to get her attention. She sighed, hoping she would have fooled Mario and let him yell at Luigi, but who was she kidding? Mario was smarter than that.

Starlow quickly got up and knocked Luigi back, with a playful grin. Luigi fumed once again, jumping at Starlow again and again. Starlow easily got out of the way each time. Avoiding another jump, she decided she was close enough and tackled Luigi again, who stumbled back in surprise again. She flew away quickly, waiting for the sound of a jump. When none came, she turned.

"Had enough?" She turned just in time to see Luigi fall off the platform into the lava.

…

…

Starlow mouth and eyes went wide, floating over to where Luigi had fallen. She thought she might have heard Mario shouting, but she was too focused on what had happened.

_Did I- Did I kill him? No… No, I couldn't have, I'm not… I'm not… It just happened, he was clumsy… that's it… You're a good Star Sprite, Starlow, come on…_

She noticed Mario staring at her, and she slowly turned to him. She was half hoping that Luigi would swim back up, telling them that it was ketchup and neon food colouring, and that he was just fine.

"Mario…" She trailed off, not knowing what to say. Mario berated her, and she hung her head in shame.

_He blames you, and he has every right to… You pushed him… Great, one of your best friends hates you now, and what are people going to say if Mario reveals what happened to Luigi?_

Starlow blinked. She had just killed someone, and all she could think about was her reputation? Looking up, she saw that Mario motioned for her to follow. She nodded, gingerly floating after him, not daring to enter his hammerspace.

* * *

She was still surprised as to how Mario had continued on as if nothing happened, but continued to solemnly watch him fight without his brother. She thought of Luigi, the two adventures they had before, and how she always used to pick on him. A tear slid down her face.

"Luigi…" She whispered. Mario stopped, turning to Starlow. He gently patted her back. More tears slid down her face, until she was sobbing.

"It's… It's my fault he's dead! I- I didn't mean to! It just got out of hand and I…" Starlow sobbed into Mario's shoulder, who continued to comfort her.

"Mario… I… I killed your brother, and you're still here, comforting me! Why?" Mario said nothing, continuing to pat her on the back. Suddenly, he turned, walking over to the edge of the platform, examining the lava, he walked over to the other side, examining the lava again. Finally, he motioned Starlow to follow him, continuing down the road. He continued to examine the lava, until he finally stopped at a certain corner. He picked up a rock and threw it in. Starlow watched with a look of confusion, when suddenly, Luigi flew out, holding his backside and yowling in pain. He landed with a thud on the platform, and the two brothers dramatically hugged.

"L-Luigi… You're… alive?!" Starlow stared in shock at the taller brother, who nodded his head.

…

…

"I missed you…"


	3. A Royal Decision

Starlow blinked, looking at the large castle in front of her that they had just been sent to by the relic.

"Hey… I remember this place! It's… It's Pi'illo Castle!" Mario walked up, jumping in recognition. Just then, a Pi'illo wearing red-orange robes floated out of the front entrance, flanked by two other Pi'illos holding spears.

"Mario? Luigi! Starlow! How nice it is to see you!" The Pi'illo in the middle floated up to them.

"Prince Dreambert! How long has it been?" Starlow shouted happily, floating up to the prince.

"Ah, peppy as ever, I see. Come in!" The Prince motioned the three to the castle, as the Bros. nodded.

"Hello, yello!" Starlow greeted, following the Bros. into the castle.

* * *

"So, what brings you two back to the Pi'illo Kingdom?" The prince asked. Mario explained their situation, and the prince nodded with interest.

"Ah, so you come in search of a relic. This is of much interest to me. Perhaps Eldream may once again be of help." Mario gave a nod of the head with an 'oh yeah', and Starlow floated up to Dreambert.

"Ah, Eldream, I assume he's doing well?" The Prince nodded, giving a sigh.

"He's had better days, but he is still alive and well. Come now, we speak with the Elder.

* * *

Starlow floated down the hall; reaching a balcony of the castle. She looked out into the beautiful night, admiring the stars, which in a way, she could call kin.

"Ah, Starlow, I assume you lacked lethargy?" Starlow turned, seeing Prince Dreambert float up beside her, also looking out to the stars.

"Yea, it's just that our new adventure seems so impossible. I worry that we may not survive. I guess it's nothing really. Mario & Luigi have done it so many times, and admittedly, this adventure has probably not been much harder than the last two I had with them." Starlow explained. Dreambert nodded, turning to Starlow.

"That may be so, but it is still dangerous. It's natural to be nervous." Starlow nodded. The two stargazed for a moment, enjoying the night sky.

"Say, Starlow, have you ever thought about what it would feel like to be in position like me, or Princess Peach?" Starlow blinked in surprise.

"You mean, if I was a princess? I mean, I'd love to have many that look up to me, to believe in me, but they'd also depend on me, I'd be in a high position of power, and I'd have many responsibilities… I'm not sure I'm up to that kind of thing." Starlow explained. Dreambert thought about it for a moment.

"What if you had a co-ruler, maybe one with experience, to share the burdens, the responsibilities, with you?" Dreambert asked.

"Oh, like another princess or prince? Well… that would be nice, I'd imagine… I'm just kind of scared that in such a high position of power, that one of us might grow power hungry, and do something they'd regret. I want to be respected, sure, but for the right reasons." Starlow said. Suddenly, she felt weird that she had just given out so much info about herself.

"Hey, what's with the questions anyway?" Starlow asked in an accusing voice.

"I actually came out looking for you, to ask… to tell… this." Dreambert did the equivalent of grabbing Starlow's shoulders, and leaned in, giving her a kiss on the lips. He held her for some time, eventually letting go.

"Starlow, when we first traveled together, I saw how amazing, smart, and powerful you were, and once the journey was over, a nagging pain developed, but I wasn't sure what it was. Seeing you again, I realize it now. Starlow, would you be the fair princess of this land?" Dreambert knelt, a small golden tiara in his hands. Starlow stood in shock.

"I… I…"

-*Give him a **_passionate_** kiss*  
-I love you, Prince Dreambert!  
-Oh my, so sudden, but I think we could date.  
-I'm sorry, but…  
-Why the heck would you kiss me before asking?  
-*Slap him*


End file.
